Who Would Ever Thought??
by Hermioninny
Summary: Its a story about Mrs. Dursleys life when Harry first arrived on her doorstep. PLEASE READ> thank you thank you thank you very much!
1. Default Chapter Title

WHO WOULD EVER THOUGHT??   
By, yours Truley.... ME!  
  
Nothing in this story I own. Everything owns to J.K Rowling and maybe the WB.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The day that boy, the boy that lived arrived on Vernon's and my doorstep, I was shock. My sisters's son. just lying there, peacefully asleep. That innocent little boy, with a lighnting bolt on his forehead, only meant one thing..... Voldemort. He looked so much liked his mother, but he had his dad's eyes and hair.  
After the first year when Harry came to live with us, Vernon hated it. He didn't treat him like he did with Dudley. But I wanted him too. I wanted him to play those cute feeding games as he did with Dudley. but he didn't he didn't treat any of my type with respect. But of course he didn't know that he was my kind, he didn't know that I am Harry's kind.  
After a couple of years had past, Harry now 5 was the very cute little boy, playing with the cars that Dudley didn't like. Always playing happily with the toys not knowing that, he was a legend in the other world. I always wished that Dudley was more like Harry. A boy that was always happy, trying to see good in bad sitiuations.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
ok, I stopped here, just Review to tell me if I should contiune. Please pretty please!  
P.S. It is like a story of Mrs. Dursley's life when Harry was there. I know totally like that lady would never say that. But I like it so, nah.  
  
~*Hermioninny*~


	2. Default Chapter Title

Who Would Ever Thought?  
Thanks so much for the people that reviewed, yeah I noticed that I made a mistake, and I AM very sorry I did that, I have to go to confession now....... Yes, Mrs. Dersuly is a witch, I just like that better. o well, on with da story.......  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
One day when Harry and Dudley came home from school, both of them were holding a card. A Father's Day card, I was surprised to see Harry so happy, giving the card, to Vernon, but when my husband opened it all he did was ripe it. I saw the sad expression on Harry's face that just made my want to take him in my arms and hug him telling him it was ok. But I didn't, I know what would Vernon do, like what he always do, when I was nice to Harry. Throw him in his cupboard, all dark and dusty. But when Vernon opened Dudley's card, he hugged our fat son as tight as he could.  
One time when Harry was cooking the bacon, and Dudley came in and snatched one off the hot pan, Dudley got a second degree burn, and Vernon, like always blamed Harry, for what happened, sending him to his cupboard.   
On the day Harry received his Invitation to attend HOGSWARTS I was short hopping that Dudley would receive one, going off to Hogswarts was one of my favorite things when I was a girl, but of course I never told Vernon. I was also thinking how proud my sister would be seeing her son, taking him him to the HOGSWARTS EXPRESS but, she wouldn't because, because of Pettigrew. That friend of James, and to think Pettigrew purposed to me.   
I still think what would I have been if I stayed in the Magical World, a auror, a professor at Hogswarts, maybe even a shop owner in Hogsmeade. But I know it would have been better then this. A life that made my sister's son miserable.   
When Harry asked Vernon to drive him to the train station, I would have gladly taken him. But I being afraid that my friends, Molly Weasley would be there. That friend that was more like a sister, always happy of what she has, and sacrificing something to help another. She I bet is a great mum. I remember back to my Hogswarts days, when I accidentally broke the tip of my wand, Molly, so thoughtful loaned me her spare wand, until I can go to Hogsmeade and get another wand.  
I received a letter from Dumbledore on day, in Harry's fourth year. Telling me how proud I should me of him, he won the TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! But Dumbledore didn't know, I was proud of him the second he arrived on my doorstep. The Boy That Lived ..........My Nephew...........  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
READ AND REVIEW< nothing is mine OK. Only the WB and J.K Rowling.......  
So whatcha think? I like it, maybe I can add on, if I am in a good mood.  
  
~*Hermioninny*~ 


End file.
